


something cute

by socorro



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socorro/pseuds/socorro
Summary: it's new year's eve, hanai has an oral fixation and tajima's a little too into it.





	something cute

**Author's Note:**

> it's a new year, i've always wanted to write a fanfiction so here's my first one.

“What’s something cute that he does?”  


Tajima tilts his head in thought, and tries to pin down a specific trait he can call cute. A few things come to mind.  


_Safe for work things_ , he chastises himself, flicking his eyes to Hanai who pretends to be disinterested in his answer. 

Hanai brings his cup up to his lips to take a sip, keeps it close to gnaw on the rim as he swallows. Inspiration hits Tajima, jolting him straight. 

“That,” he exclaims, pointing at Hanai who looks a little bewildered. Tajima can’t believe it took him this long to think about it. It drove him crazy in their early days, when they were dancing around each other and testing the waters. The way it’d make his eyes zero in on those plush lips every time.  


“What?” Hanai asks.  


“The way you drink everything.”  


Hanai just looks at him in slightly irritated confusion, eyebrows furrowed.  


“The way you… you _kitten lick_ your cup after a drink.”  


Nishihiro bursts into laughter and Hanai’s confused gaze drops to his roommate, who puts a hand politely over his mouth but continues to laugh anyways.  


“ _What_ ,” he says again, exasperated.  


“It’s true, oh my god.” Nishiro raises his glass dramatically before bringing it up to his mouth for the tiniest, daintiest sip followed by the pink flicker of his tongue against the glass.  


Tajima gestures at him wildly. “That shit right there!”  


“I don’t do that,” Hanai exclaims, and then “How is that cute?”  


“You do! It just is! You have all these… _mouth_ … things. All the time.”  


“You chew on your cups. And destroy like every straw that comes near your mouth.” Nishihiro pauses to think. “Spoons too. And pencils. And those dangly things on hoodies. You always mess with you piercings when you have them in.”  


“Oral fixation,” Tajima hisses, making Shinooka choke on her drink from across the table. Hanai pins her with a grumpy gaze.  


“Like a baby,” Tajima gasps.  


The others clamber back to their table, new drinks in hand. Hanai’s face pinches as Mihashi messily climbs over him to squeeze back into his seat.  


Tajima watches him like a hawk until he can catch him in the act. Hanai stubbornly avoids his cup for a while before absently picking it up for a drink. Tajima holds his breath. He doesn’t do it all the time but, nine out of ten, the boy follows every swig with a little lick along the edge to catch any spare drops. Doesn’t matter if it’s a cup, a can, or a bottle.  


“Ah!” Hanai jolts. Abe and Mihashi glance his way.  


“You did the thing,” Tajima smiles.  


“Oh my god, can you stop,” Hanai moans plaintively.  


“It’s cute,” Tajima insists, honestly, but Hanai looks embarrassed and flustered and Tajima decides to stop his teasing. He plops his head in his hand and keeps his gaze on Hanai, doesn’t say anything when the elder chews on the rim of the glass cup for a few seconds before freezing and darting his eyes towards Tajima. Tajima just smiles, lop-sided and fond and Hanai drops his gaze to the table.  


Tajima wonders how he’s forgotten about this. Must’ve been desensitized, being around him so much. But now that the habit has his attention again, he can’t stop noticing. He sighs, thinking back to those lustful days when each instance would bring arousal burning through his blood. When one absent lick against the tip of a water bottle during practice would derail Tajima’s whole train of thought. When he used to daydream about those teeth scraping against his skin and leaving marks across his body.  


_Well._  


He still daydreams about that. Except now he knows exactly what those teeth can do, has seen and felt those cute little kitten licks against his own lips and- _other_ \- places.  


_Oh god_ , Tajima thinks, sliding his gaze away from his partner. He’s getting turned on. No one mentions his staring. He stares at Hanai a lot. People got used to it. He takes his neglected drink and empties it completely with a few swallows before placing it back down on the dark wood table.  


“Anyone want anything,” he asks as he stands up, using a grumbling Mizutani for balance as he slithers away from the table. He catches a few requests and moves to the bar. It’s packed and it takes a while for Tajima to squeeze into an open space and flag down a bartender. He feels a hand on the small of his back just as he finishes his order and turns around to see Hanai leaning into him.  


“Hey,” Tajima hums, watching intently as Hanai smiles down at him, showing dimples. Tajima’s eyes skitter across his face. His brown eyes were almost black in the dim light, cropped hair just long enough to see the curl in it. He doesn’t have his piercings in tonight. And while they have an appeal of their own, his lips are full and beautiful naked. He looks soft in his oversized sweater, loose and droopy by the alcohol in his system.  


“Um,” he says intelligently.  


The bartender takes this moment to return with his drinks. Tajima grabs as many as he can, letting Hanai take the leftover. They weave their way back to the table, Tajima’s eyes locked on the liquid threatening to spill over with each step. He deposits the drinks on the table with a sigh, scoots to let Hanai do the same. He sees liquid dripping down Hanai’s hand. Must’ve spilled, he thinks and then watches as Hanai brings his hand to lick from his wrist and across his palm. It’s kind of gross but also really hot and Tajima feels heat tingling at the back of his neck. Hanai laps up the liquid, tongue still on his fingers when he looks up and locks eyes with Tajima. He smiles, careless and daring.  


_Okay_ , he thinks.  


“Okay,” he says.  


A napkin is shoved into Hanai’s hand and he looks over to Shinooka who’s got this amused and faintly _why are these two so gross and embarrassing_ look on her face. Hanai’s smile turns quiet and sheepish and he wipes the rest of the spill away with the napkin.  


Hanai starts to climb back into his seat before Tajima darts his hand out to catch him. Hanai looks back at him. Tajima licks his lips.  


“Guys, it’s almost time!” Mizutani yells.  


Tajima blinks and looks around, taking in the sudden buzz in the crowded bar as midnight draws closer. Someone starts a loud and enthusiastic countdown. Mihashi and Shinooka immediately join in. Tajima counts with them. “Ten, nine, eight, seven…” He looks around the table at everyone’s bright eyes and smiles. “Six, five, four, three, two, one!” He scrambles to pick up a half empty glass from the table to lift high in the air and yells “Happy New Year!” at the top of his lungs.  


He can see Abe lean in to kiss Mihashi, then Shinooka when she presses closer. Tajima swerves on Hanai, who freezes with his drink halfway to his mouth.  


“Kiss me now,” Tajima demands. Hanai rolls his eyes but sets his drink down on the sticky table and does as requested. Tajima hops up onto his toes and feels Hanai’s arm wraps around his waist to draw him closer. They meet in a soft slide of lips. Tajima’s sure Hanai meant for it to be sweet and chaste but Tajime politely disagrees. He licks into the wet heat of Hanai’s mouth and savors the surprised little sound he gets for it. When they pull apart, someone’s booing at them from the table. Tajima ignores them and stares up at Hanai’s dark eyes and little pink flush across his face. He feels like his heart is beating way to fast.  


“I want to kiss you every year,” Tajima blurts and feels his own face heat up as Hanai laughs.  


“Yea, okay.”  


“ _Yea, okay?_ That’s it? That’s all I get?”  


Hanai laughs at him again but when he settles, something in his gaze shifts. Something deeper than the fondness and exasperation Tajima easily recognizes, something bigger than the hint of desire bubbling right underneath that. It feels deep as the earth, like it’d burn him up if he touched it.

Tajima _really_ wants to touch it. 

“You wanna head out,” he asks, hazel eyes locked on brown.  


“Sure,” Hanai says, easy. Tajima helps pass the drinks around and then gathers up his coat, digging into his pocket for his wallet. It takes them at least ten minutes and two calculator apps to figure out how much they owe for their portion. They say their goodbyes and tumble out into the cold winter air. Hanai shivers and buries his hands deep in his pockets, breathing out a huge puff of air. Tajima stands close, bumping shoulders.  


“Wanna take a cab?”  


Hanai shrugs. “I’m okay with the train. Where am I going?”  


“You know where you’re going,” he says, eyes thinned. They take off down the street towards the station.  


“Do I really do a lot of mouth things,” Hanai asks after a while.  


“Yep,” Tajima says.  


“Does it always get to you like this?”  


Tajima snorts, looks at Hanai who seems genuinely curious. He’s always been absurdly shy about things like this, but Tajima knows he’s thrilled every time he divulges, in one way or another, how much Hanai turns him on. And always, always, a little awed. After all this time together, he’s still amazed at Tajima’s attraction. It’s frustrating. But they both know that Tajima has no issue with divulging this information and will enthusiastically do it over and over, however long it takes for Hanai to be convinced.  


“I’d forgotten about it, honestly. Since you do it so much. Used to drive me crazy though. Still does, but only sometimes.”  


“Like tonight,” Hanai pushes with a smile that’s two steps away from smug. Tajima thinks about denying it, about teasing back but he opens his mouth and nothing like that comes out.  


“Like tonight,” he repeats, eyes dropping down to the other’s lips, watching as the smile stretches wider, pleased. “Drove me crazy tonight.”  


It’s not just the mouth things, Tajima thinks with an internal grimace, hoping that’s not gonna become a thing. It’s the way he does it, so thoughtlessly attractive. The way this carries over to other things. He’s calmed down over the years. Is steady and present in a way that Tajima loves. Bullheaded, still, about some things but Tajima loves that too. Hanai laughs, soft and delighted. Tajima was able to hold back in the bar, last kiss notwithstanding, but assaulted with that smile and those dimples and that laugh, Tajima is about ready to pounce. Wants to crowd close and arch up into him and kiss him until both their breaths are gone.  


They reach the station without Tajima committing some incriminating act. Just a hint of a soft smile has stayed on Hanai’s lips all the way there and Tajima’s so taken with him, it’s ridiculous. The sign flashes ten minutes until the next train and Tajima sighs for the wait.  


“In a hurry?”  


“Yea. I wanna take a certain boy home and let him ravish me.”  


Hanai snorts and repeats “ravish” under his breath like he can’t believe it. What a nerd. Tajima wraps his arms around Hanai’s waist and squishes his face into the puffy brown jacket. “I love you so much!”  


“Don’t yell!”  


“I love you! I love youuuu!”  


Hanai tries to push him away but Tajima’s latched on too tight.  


“Stop, Yuuichirou.”  


Tajima stops yelling but stays plastered to Hanai’s front. A train on the opposite track arrives. Tajima feels the vibrations shake the platform, hears the noise of people in commute.

“Is there anything I do that you think is cute?” Tajima asks.  


Hanai hums, thinking.  


“I like how much you laugh,” he says, voice low as not to be overheard. “Even when we’re fucking.”  


Predictably, Tajima laughs at this, squeezing his embrace just a little tighter. “I knew about that already. And you laugh a lot too.”  


“That’s recently,” Hanai says.  


“Nishihiro says you’re docile now.”  


“Fuck him.”  


Tahima pulls back just far enough for them to lock eyes. The tips of Hanai’s ears are red from the cold. There’s something just a little heated in his gaze.  


“I wanna kiss you again,” Tajima confesses.  


“I know,” Hanai replies. His hands come up to cup Tajima’s neck, fingers cold against his skin. An automated voice announces the arrival of their train. It’s rumbling approach can be heard.  


“Can I?” He asks, voice closer to whining than he’d intended. Hanai blushes, bites his lip.  


_Mouth things_ , his brain supplies uselessly.  


He doesn’t want to pressure him. He knows Hanai’s shy about this stuff in public, and doesn’t expect that to change tonight. Especially when separated from their group of equally gay friends. But then Hanai’s leaning forward, leaning down. Tajima’s heart thumps in his chest, eyes slipping closed. Soft lips brush against his forehead. It’s not what Tajima wanted but it’s so sweet and so sincere. It makes butterflies flutter in his belly and heat flood through his veins. Hanai pulls away, looking like he maybe regrets that a little. Tajime feels like he’s falling in love again.  


“Just wait,” Hanai says finally, looking away.  


The train crawls into the station and they reluctantly draw apart. He sees Hanai skitter his eyes nervously around the few people on the platform. But no one’s looking their way. The train’s surprisingly empty and they grab prime seats. Tajima tangles their fingers together, resting both of their hands on his thigh.  


“What else is cute? Besides my laugh.”  


“Your dimples.”  


“That’s universal.”  


“It’s still true.”  


“You have them too.”  


“Are they cute?”  


Tajima laughs quietly. “Yea,” he says. “You look really intimidating when you’re not smiling. And then you smile, and you’re adorable.”  


It’s a long ride until Tajima’s stop. He pulls out his phone to pass the time and Hanai stares out the dark window, nighttime cityscape blurring by, playing idly with Tajima’s fingers.

They reach the apartment, bright lights of the lobby stark in their eyes. Hanai pushes the button for the elevator, unzipping his jacket as he waits. The doors open and they climb inside. Hanai leans against the railing, tilts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes with a sigh. Tajima tries not to stare too hard at the column of his throat.  


“You alright over there,” he asks lightly.  


Hanai nods, eyes still closed, the ends of his lips curling into a smile. It makes his heart race and Tajima wonders if Hanai even knows what he does half the time. They reach Tajima’s floor and Hanai pushes himself from the wall to trail after Tajima down the hall.  


His room is cold inside, having long since developed the habit of turning his heat off before leaving in the morning. He shrugs his coat and shoes off, moves quickly to crank up the radiator. It clicks and hisses to life. It’s an old, ugly thing, but heats up the place quicker than his old apartment’s fancy heating system. He hears the tap run and squeak off. He comes back to the kitchenette to see Hanai leaning against the counter sipping on a glass of water clutched in both hands.  


Tajima knows he didn’t drink a lot, and generally never does. He doesn’t get drunk easily but is unfortunate enough to be blessed with awful hangovers no matter how much or how little he drinks.  


Tajima watches him for a few seconds. Hanai watches Tajima watch him. It’s a little ridiculous, the amount of sexual tension rising in the air. After a few more moments of this, Tajima closes the distance between them and sidles in close, forcing Hanai to move his cup away. Tajima plants a lingering kiss on his neck, feeling Hanai loudly gulp down his mouthful of water. Hanai carefully reaches behind him to set his cup shakily on the countertop.  


“C’mere,” Tajima urges and the elder follows him uselessly to his bed. Tajima dives into the sheets, twists onto his back to watch Hanai crawl over to him. He’s got his hands on him as soon as he’s within reach, swiping palms down the soft material of his sweater. Inside and in the comfort of Tajima’s room, Hanai drops all his hesitation, leaning down to capture Tajima’s lips in a kiss that he’s been dying for all night. Tajima sighs into it, brings a hand up to slide over short messy curls and keep him close. Hanai kisses him soft and slow, like he savors each one, like he was just as eager for this as Tajima was. Each kiss is longer and deeper than the last. The hand he’s got tangled in his hair slides down his neck, his shoulder, squeezing at a bicep that’s caged around his head. He licks at the seam of Hanai’s mouth, who opens his lips with a moan, letting Tajima dip his tongue inside and explore.  


They break apart, Hanai leaving a little lick on his bottom lip. Tajima feels stricken.  


“I guess I do do that a lot,” Hanai admits lowly, plastering kisses across Tajima’s cheek and jaw. Both of them are breathing hard. Hanai shifts to settle more of his weight onto him. Their clothes are still a little chilled from the outside air but warms up quickly with the heat forming between them and the little radiator hissing away in the corner. Hanai’s wandering lips return to Tajima’s and he’s grateful for it. He slips both hands under the hem of Hanai’s sweater, scratches lightly up his back and swallows the soft sigh that inspires. He repeats the motion a few times, nails lightly trailing up and down the expanse of Hanai’s back. He feels Hanai melt into him with each sweep, kisses growing looser and more wanton until Tajima feels sharp teeth nipping at his bottom lip. They bite down just enough to bring a prickling of pain. It gets Tajima incredibly hard, incredibly fast. Hanai sooths the bite with his tongue, sucks the abused flesh into his mouth and let it slap back against Tajima’s teeth as he pulls away. Tajima’s barely given two seconds to breath from that before Hanai dives right back in.  


The eagerness makes him a little careless. The next bite is sharp and painful and brings the taste of copper into Tajima’s mouth.  


“Fuck,” he gasps, hips jerking up against Hanai, pushing his arousal against the thick thigh pressed between his legs. Hanai moves his teeth away, mumbling a soft apology. Tajima slits his eyes open to see a smudge of red along the other’s lips, feels the throb in his own.  


“S’okay,” Tajima manages to say, just a little embarrassed at his reaction even though neither of them are surprised by it. He licks his lips, not missing the way Hanai’s gaze follows the motion. A little zip of pain jolts through him as his tongue glances over the wound.  


“Shit,” he breathes, and then laughs, arching his hips up again.  


“Hold me down,” he mumbles. Hanai presses his weight down and Tajima grips him tightly at the feel of the press of their bodies. He squirms and Hanai forces him still. “God, Azusa,” he laughs. Hanai drops his head down beside Tajima’s, realigns their hips and grinds down in one sweet, solid wave.  


“Every year, huh?”  


It takes several long moments for Tajima’s mind to catch up with that, too caught up with the heat slowly building low in his belly.  


“Yes,” Tajima sighs. "For the rest of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> whelp


End file.
